Complice
by Mrsjudisore
Summary: Le visage vide d'expression, Tom Riddle Junior observa le nouveau secrétaire de son exécrable père fulminer de rage…Le petit brun allait certainement commettre un meurtre. Souriant légèrement, il se demanda jusqu'à quand le jeune homme pourrait supporter le caractère de chien de son maudit patron avant de…craquer. OS HPLV ou Tom /Harry UA, Slash !


**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic. Il s'agit d'un OS TRHP long de 10.000 mots donc bonne chance pour la lecture :)**

 ***L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

 ***ATTENTION : Rating M pour violence (ça ne plaisante pas) et langage. Et d'ailleurs la fanfic traitera de relation homosexuelle. (Comme on les aime)**

 **PS : Merci à SeverusTianaSna pour la correction :p**

 **Bonne lecture les poussins ! o/**

 ***o*o*o*o*o***

 _ **Complice.**_

« Potter. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes stupide ou si vous ne l'avez tout simplement pas remarqué mais vous avez employé la mauvaise police. » S'éleva une voix aussi dédaigneuse que désagréable, « Réimprimez-moi cela immédiatement. » Claqua l'homme aux cheveux corbeau en toisant son secrétaire avec hauteur.

Harry eut la furieuse envie d'étrangler cet homme…Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer sur lui et faire quelque chose de regrettable. Serrant les poings pour refouler toute sa haine et sa colère grandissante, il dévisagea son supérieur avec froideur. Ce gros bâtard des enfers…

« Avez-vous perdu votre langue jeune homme ? » Reprit le plus vieux en arquant un sourcil méprisant.

Harry souffla lentement pour retrouver contenance…Puis, une fois calmé, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire affable, presque mielleux.

« Non monsieur Riddle. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix placide sans perdre son sourire, « Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

« Faites donc cela. » Cracha alors le chef d'entreprise en désignant la lourde porte en bois avec mépris.

Un autre homme ressemblant trait pour trait à son détestable patron était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil faisant face au bureau du démon. Harry lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau sans demander son reste.

Crevard…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Tom observa le jeune homme disparaître derrière la porte dans un silence religieux. Pendant un court instant, il avait bien cru que le Brun à lunettes allait étriper son connard de père. Il fut presque déçu de le voir repartir sans lui avoir préalablement arraché la tête… ' **Ce sera peut-être pour une autre fois…** ', songea-t-il avec ennui. Tom posa son regard froid sur son Paternel…Il ignorait comment ce Potter se débrouillait pour le supporter…Thomas Riddle Senior était quelqu'un…d'abject. Et ce qualificatif était encore beaucoup trop doux vu tout le mépris que lui inspirait le personnage… Depuis quelques mois, l'homme s'était mis en tête de mener la vie dure à son jeune secrétaire de toutes les manières imaginables...Il avait visiblement **très** mal digéré le fait que sa femme, Mérope Riddle, lui eût imposé un assistant de sexe masculin. La pauvre femme avait fait tout un scandale pour que la précédente secrétaire, Ophélia Greengrass, soit éjectée de l'entreprise. Harry Potter, un jeune homme talentueux fraîchement diplômé d'une université de renommée et en quête d'expérience avait postulé pour prendre sa place. Le pauvre n'avait pas su à quoi il se heurtait…Tom trouvait cela déplorable…Une personne aussi brillante condamnée à travailler comme un esclave pour le compte de la pire des enflures que ce triste monde ait jamais portées…Le fils Riddle devait cependant avouer que le sang-froid dont Potter faisait preuve était assez impressionnant. S'il avait été à sa place, voilà belle lurette qu'il lui aurait envoyé son poing dans sa figure tout en arrachant délicatement chacun de ses ongles. Un sourire vicieux naquit sur ses lèvres fines en songeant aux hurlements de douleur et de terreur que son géniteur laisserait échapper…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire toi ?! » Asséna sèchement le plus vieux en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais rien, père. » Répondit Tom avec suffisance.

« En ce cas, mets-toi au travail. » Grogna l'homme en reportant son attention sur ses dossiers. Thomas Riddle Junior le regarda avec froideur.

Enflure.

*o*o*o*o*

Le lendemain matin, Harry était assis à son bureau, organisant les meetings de son…putois de patron avec bonne humeur, notez le sarcasme, lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit, annonçant un message de ce dernier.

'' **Deux cafés. Tout de suite.** ''

Le brun fixa le court message d'un air sombre. Tellement aimable. Avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort, il se dirigea vers la machine à café pour préparer les boissons demandées…Le patron lui avait gentiment demandé deux tasses, il pouvait donc déduire que son fils était avec lui. Harry soupira en songeant à Thomas Riddle Junior…Ce dernier n'était pas la plus chaleureuse des personnes mais s'était toujours montré courtois envers lui. Pas comme le tas de merde qui lui servait de géniteur. La douce Mérope Riddle était également au petit soin avec lui…Cela le surprenait, d'ailleurs. La femme le suppliait de ne pas démissionner quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Quelle étrange famille décidément. Harry emporta les deux tasses fumantes avec lui et se rendit au bureau de son supérieur… Il frappa prudemment la lourde porte en chêne puis l'ouvrit délicatement lorsqu'il entendit un « Entrez ! » méprisant lui répondre. Le Fils Riddle avait les deux mains appuyées sur le bureau du plus vieux et semblait fixer son géniteur avec une haine glaciale qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ouh. Une dispute. Saluant comme à son habitude le jeune Riddle d'un bref signe de tête, Harry s'empressa de poser les deux tasses sur le bureau en bois massif avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter 'l'antre du démon', la voix sèche de son patron retentit dans le local.

« POTTER ! »

Harry grimaça…quoi encore…

« Oui monsieur Riddle ? » Répondit-il poliment en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Thomas Riddle Senior le regarda d'un air mauvais, puis se saisit de la tasse de café pour répandre tout son contenu sur le sol carrelé avec une lenteur exagérée, le tout sous le regard ébahi d'Harry et de Tom.

« Ce café n'est pas assez chaud à mon goût. » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, satisfait de la moue contrariée qu'affichait le jeune homme.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres sous l'effet de la colère. Il serra les poings pour tenter de calmer un tant soit peu ses nerfs.

« Vous auriez pu me le rendre pour que je puisse le réchauffer. » Déclara-t-il calmement d'une voix polaire.

« Vous ai-je demandé votre avis jeune homme ? » Répondit sèchement Riddle Senior en le regardant d'un œil noir, « Contentez-vous de me ramener un café correct Potter ! »

Serrant les dents de contrariété, Harry se saisit de la tasse vide sous le regard satisfait de son patron. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour récupérer celle du fils, celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Ce café est parfait. » Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Harry acquiesça silencieusement, quelque peu décontenancé par la fascinante beauté de ses orbes…Il lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il atteignit celle-ci, la voix désagréable de son patron se fit une fois de plus entendre.

« Ah et ramenez également une serpillère pour nettoyer cela. » Ordonna-t-il en désignant dédaigneusement la flaque de café du menton. Harry aspira brusquement, sentant qu'il était au bord du débordement…Il respira avec lenteur pour faire appel à tout le self-control qui lui restait, celui qui entre autres le retenait d'encastrer la tête de son patron dans son bureau. Une fois calmé, il se façonna un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

« Je vous apporte cela tout de suite monsieur Riddle. »

Puis il quitta le bureau en fulminant contre l'homme honni.

Enculé…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Au bout de quelques heures, Tom quitta le bureau de son géniteur en arborant une expression fermée. Intérieurement, il hurlait sa rage…Il en avait plus qu'assez de travailler pour le compte de ce sombre enfoiré. Tom n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter l'entreprise familiale pour concrétiser ses propres projets…Mais cela, c'était sans compter son clébard de père qui à chaque fois, déployait tous ses moyens pour saboter la moindre de ses manœuvres…En se dirigeant vers l'accueil, Tom passa devant un petit bureau mal éclairé…Ce fut d'une manière tout à fait naturelle que ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le jeune secrétaire de son père. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se mit à le détailler du regard. Le jeune homme était de courte taille et était doté d'une silhouette longiligne...Il était actuellement vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir parfaitement coupé. Une cravate de la même couleur était soigneusement enroulée autour de son cou fin. Ses cheveux mi- longs étaient constamment en bataille _ ce qui avait le don d'agacer le Riddle Paternel, et encadraient parfaitement son visage aux traits masculins bien que très fins. Et pour couronner le tout, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant étaient dissimulés derrière une fine paire de lunettes rondes qui lui seyaient à ravir. Tom secoua lentement la tête…Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel envers un tel ange ? Son père était vraiment le pire des enculés. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu au coup du café renversé...Qu'est-ce que ce connard ne pouvait pas inventer. Lentement, il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du bureau rempli de paperasses de toute sorte. Ayant senti sa présence, le Potter releva la tête, croisant aussitôt son regard.

« Monsieur Marvolo. » Le salua le petit brun d'une voix calme, arrachant un léger sourire à Tom. Potter était l'une des rares personnes à l'appeler par son deuxième prénom…et il appréciait cela. Le brun ne souhaitait pas qu'on le confonde d'une quelconque manière avec son père…La délicate attention du jeune secrétaire était plaisante.

« Bonsoir Mr. Potter. » Répondit-il sans perdre son sourire en coin. La teinte rosie que prirent les joues du jeune homme l'amusa au plus haut point.

« Je…je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry. » Bafouilla-t-il en détournant le regard, « Potter ça me rappelle un peu trop…l'autre. » Le dernier mot n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Tom l'entendit parfaitement. Et il ne savait que trop bien à qui ce 'l'autre' faisait référence.

« En ce cas, appelez-moi juste Marvolo, Harry. » Dit-il en arquant les sourcils, faisant une fois de plus rougir le plus jeune…curieux.

« Je…bien, Marvolo. » Répondit Harry en baissant son regard sur les amoncellements de documents qui jonchaient son bureau. Tom le regarda faire en silence.

« Dites Harry… » Commença-t-il d'une voix neutre, « Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps… »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda le secrétaire en levant ses émeraudes sur lui, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Vous n'avez jamais songé à démissionner ? » Demanda Tom avec curiosité.

Harry cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises, surpris, avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

« Haha…croyez-moi, Marvolo, j'y songe tous les jours en foulant le sol de cette entreprise… » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire désabusé, « Mais ce boulot paie bien vous voyez… Et puis je doute sincèrement que votre chère mère me laisse quitter cet endroit. »

Tom grimaça… Effectivement, sa mère ne le permettrait jamais. Elle se battrait becs et ongles pour garder Harry à Riddle Corp., quitte à menacer son mari d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Tom posa une fois de plus son regard sur le jeune homme puis, comme si le brun avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, ils se sourirent mutuellement. Cet agréable moment fut cependant de courte durée.

« Thomas, je ne te paie pas pour flirter avec le personnel. » Fit une voix odieuse derrière lui. Tom se retourna lentement pour faire face à son Paternel, sentant déjà son profond agacement poindre.

« Nous ne faisions que discuter. » Répondit-t-il d'un ton calme en le regardant avec froideur.

« Eh bien je ne vous paie pas pour discuter non plus. » Répliqua le plus vieux en s'approchant du bureau d'Harry pour y déposer une pile de document alors que le jeune homme était clairement surchargé, « Au travail POTTER. » Tonna-t-il en frappant violemment la surface du bureau. Il adressa par la suite un regard dédaigneux à son fils avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur…Tandis que l'homme s'éloignait, un même mot se faufila dans l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes.

Chieur…

*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry regarda son patron d'un air mauvais…Il le haïssait tellement…Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir planter son fichu stylo plume fétiche dans ses deux yeux héhéhé…

« Potter, vous reporterez le meeting de ce soir. Je dois rencontrer de vieux amis… » Dit distraitement Riddle Senior en signant divers documents administratifs.

« Ce sera fait, monsieur. » Acquiesça Harry avec un petit sourire _ faux bien entendu. « Dois-je également reporter celui de demain matin, monsieur ? »

L'homme releva la tête de sa paperasse pour le regarder avec surprise.

« Oui, en effet. Je ne serai probablement pas en état. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix bourrue en fronçant les sourcils, « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque la voix détestable de son patron se leva une fois de plus.

« Potter. » L'appela-t-il d'une voix suffisante.

« Oui monsieur ? » Demanda Harry avec appréhension.

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis finit par grimacer.

« Non rien. Sortez. »

Harry plissa le nez mais obéit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce con…Ha ! Pour une fois, il ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher !

Abruti…

*o*o*o*o*o*

Tom s'ennuyait à en mourir…Il écoutait silencieusement son père se vanter et se pavaner devant ses lèche-culs, oh pardon, anciens camarades de faculté aux costumes couteux. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son géniteur l'avait forcé à le suivre dans ce fichu club…comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa soirée.

« Et c'est pour cela que je pense que je suis un excellent père de famille et un bon époux… » Déclara Thomas Riddle Senior d'une voix traînante en posant délicatement son verre de whisky sur la table basse. « N'est-ce pas Tom ? »

Le brun lui adressa un regard glacial… Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…

« Tout à fait, père. » Répondit-il néanmoins en souriant avec suffisance, ne souhaitant pas humilier son père devant son fan-club. D'ailleurs, ces derniers émirent aussitôt des commentaires approbateurs et diverses formes de flatteries aussi mielleuses les unes que les autres.

« De plus, il est de notoriété que tous vos employés sont traités avec gentillesse et respect… » Fit le vieil Orion Black en regardant le chef d'entreprise avec malice. Tom posa son regard sur le chef de la Black Box Corporation…L'homme se foutait ouvertement de la gueule de son père et ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à se vanter et à faire l'intéressant…Tom et Orion sourirent avec ironie. Cet homme était une cause perdue…

*o*o*o*o*o*

« Mais enfin Monsieur, il est 23h… »

« Je sais quelle heure il est pauvre imbécile ! » Claqua la voix froide de Riddle Senior, tandis qu'il jetait rageusement son stylo plume préféré sur le sol carrelé, faisant sursauter Harry, « Je veux que tu contactes Malfoy IMMEDIATEMENT et que tu m'obtiennes un rendez-vous ! Il n'a AUCUNEMENT le droit de signer avec Karkaroff ! C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer.

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur… » Commença-t-il en prenant une voix neutre, « Mr. Malfoy a été clair et net. Il ne désire plus collaborer avec Riddle Corp., il vient de retirer toutes ses actions et a déjà signé toutes les décharges… »

« JE NE TE PAIE PAS POUR DISCUTER MES ORDRES POTTER ! » Hurla soudain le plus vieux en balayant toute la paperasse de son bureau avec fureur. Harry le regarda faire avec une grimace… Il était prêt à parier que son supérieur lui demanderait de nettoyer tout cela une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son sang-froid… « NOUS AVONS BESOIN DU SOUTIEN DE MALFOY OU NOUS SUBIRONS DE GRANDES PERTES ! »

« Combien même nous avons besoin de lui, je doute sincèrement que Lucius apprécierait que vous envoyiez votre secrétaire le déranger en pleine nuit, père. » Intervint alors la voix dénuée d'émotion de Tom Riddle Junior qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusque-là… Le brun était négligemment appuyé contre la porte et toisait son géniteur avec morgue… Aucun des deux n' avaient remarqué qu'il était entré dans le bureau…

« Thomas, je ne te permets pas de… » Gronda le plus vieux mais Marvolo lui coupa la parole.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper père. » Dit-il lentement d'une voix neutre, « Je négocierai avec Lucius Malfoy dès demain. Vous devriez vous reposer en attendant. »

Riddle Senior s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se ravisa en soupirant de lassitude. Le nez plissé, il se saisit de sa veste coûteuse et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Nous rentrons. » Déclara-t-il froidement à l'intention de son fils, « Et Potter, vous ne quitterez pas ce bureau tant que vous n'aurez pas tout rangé. »

'' **Bien sûr…** '' Morigéna intérieurement Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il capta brièvement le sourire compatissant de Marvolo et cela lui remonta imperceptiblement le moral…Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il travaille pour le père et non pas pour le fils…Thomas Riddle Junior était canon en plus… Non content d'être grand et bien bâti, il était doté d'une élégance et d'une aura ténébreuse que personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir. Son Paternel avait la grâce d'un bovidé à côté. Il était pourtant très beau… mais Marvolo avait ce quelque chose en plus… Sans parler de son visage d'ange et ses magnifiques yeux pervenche d'une intensité remarquable. Merveilleux décidément… Harry posa un regard froid sur son patron. Malgré leur ressemblance pour le moins troublante, Riddle était très différent de son fils. Bien évidemment, il avait son charme à lui… mais la beauté de son visage et la pureté de ses traits étaient gâchées par ses horribles grimaces méprisantes…et notamment son caractère de chien. Parfois il se demandait si travailler pour Hitler n'aurait pas été plus agréable…

Trou du cul…

*o*o*o*o*o*

Tom se tenait devant la porte des sanitaires, son visage n'affichant aucune expression… Pourtant une lueur d'inquiétude était perceptible dans son regard froid. Furtivement, il pénétra les lieux en faisant le moins de bruit possible… Harry avait les mains crispées sur le rebord d'un lavabo faisant face à un miroir, la tête baissée et les épaules secouées de tremblements. Le cœur de Tom se serra imperceptiblement à cette vue. Le jeune secrétaire avait-il fini par craquer… ? Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre au bureau de son père, il avait été surpris de voir Harry se précipiter hors de celui-ci, le visage sombre et les yeux baignés de larmes. Tom s'était alors empressé de le suivre, d'où sa présence en ces lieux. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de la gorge nouée du petit Brun, le sortant de ses pensées. Doucement, il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules tremblotantes, retournant le brun face à lui. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement au contact … Tom saisit le menton du Potter avec tendresse, le relevant pour plonger son regard dans les magnifiques émeraudes. Ciel… il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux. Il pouvait à présent les admirer à sa guise puisqu'Harry avait retiré ses lunettes. La manière dont ils brillaient en cet instant avait quelque chose de… captivant.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » Murmura-t-il doucement en chassant les perles salées de son pouce,  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Tom avait plus que jamais envie d'arracher les yeux et les cheveux de son ignoble père. Un soupçon de surprise passa dans les yeux verts du jeune secrétaire.

« Je…non, il n'a rien fait ! » S'indigna le beau brun à son grand étonnement, « Je ne verserai jamais une seule goutte de larme pour cet enfoiré de fils de… ! » Harry se tut brusquement, rouge de honte. « Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il précipitamment, paniqué. Tom haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Vous n'avez rien dit de mal. » Le rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue, qui rougit encore plus au contact, « Mais…si ce n'est pas à cause de mon père, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tom regretta aussitôt sa question quand le visage du plus jeune s'assombrit.

« ...Mon parrain…il vient de… » Expliqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre, incapable de poursuivre tant sa gorge était nouée. Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le fils Riddle l'attira dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec douceur. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme se détendit et se laissa aller contre le torse puissant, en quête de réconfort. « Sirius Black aimait voyager… » Murmura-t-il, « …Il a visité les moindres recoins d'Europe et s'apprêtait cette fois à partir pour l'Australie…mais…mais son avion… » Tom resserra l'étreinte, passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés.

« Je suis désolé Harry. » Souffla-t-il en les caressant avec légèreté. Il avait connu Sirius Black pour l'avoir un jour rencontré durant l'une des nombreuses réceptions accablantes de son père… L'homme avait paru encore plus affligé que lui par tant de cérémonies et palabres inutiles, Tom l'avait trouvé assez sympathique bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais revus depuis. « Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas votre journée ? » Demanda Tom en relâchant Harry pour mieux l'observer.

« Oh naturellement, j'ai demandé un congé pour me rendre aux funérailles. » Dit lentement Harry en s'essuyant les yeux pour reposer ses fines lunettes sur son nez, « Mais votre **père** Haha… » Ricana-t-il en passant une main épuisée sur son front. Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il a refusé ? » Siffla Riddle Junior d'une voix glaciale.

« Oh que si il a refusé. »

« Il n'en a pas le droit. » Claqua Tom en plissant le nez, « Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots. » Il vit les yeux du Brun à lunette s'écarquiller.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi aimable… » Murmura-t-il tellement bas que Tom eut du mal à l'entendre, « Je vous remercie infiniment Marvolo. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous et votre mère… » Rit-il nerveusement.

« Ne me remerciez pas, Harry. Rien ne justifie le comportement de mon père à votre encontre. Et ma mère pense la même chose. » Déclara Tom avec un sourire léger. Il fut satisfait de voir le visage du jeune homme s'éclairer. Le fils Riddle se rembrunit cependant en songeant qu'il allait bientôt devoir discuter avec le Paternel…Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait refusé d'accorder un fichu congé à son secrétaire dans le deuil. De plus, s'il se rappelait bien, ce Sirius Black n'était autre que le fils d'Orion Black, l'un de ses 'vieux amis'… Tom laissa échapper un soupir épuisé…

Connard.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Il y avait trois principales raisons qui empêchaient Harry d'envoyer son employeur chier et de quitter cette entreprise démoniaque. La première était le paquet d'argent qu'il recevait mensuellement… une somme plutôt conséquente pour un simple travail de secrétaire. Etant orphelin et vivant seul dans son appartement, il en avait grand besoin. Quant à la deuxième raison…Ah… que dire de la deuxième raison si ce n'était qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux pervenche et était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle : Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Harry se surprit à soupirer rêveusement en repensant à leur douce étreinte dans les sanitaires quelques jours plus tôt… Le brun fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase sonnait beaucoup trop bizarre à son goût. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que le fils de son odieux patron le…prenne dans ses bras et le réconforte de la sorte. Il devinait sans peine que le jeune Riddle n'était pas du genre câlin, vu le masque de froideur qu'il affichait chaque jour… Et cette froideur apparente rendait cette étreinte encore plus précieuse… Aaaah bon sang, voilà qu'il se déversait dans la mièvrerie ! Ce maudit Marvolo se rendait-il compte à quel point il était attirant… ?!

Après quelques minutes de lamentations, la Troisième raison fit son apparition dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau.

« Harry, mon enfant ? » Fit une voix chaleureuse, et le jeune homme releva la tête tellement vite qu'il faillit se briser la nuque.

« Mme Riddle ! » S'exclama-t-il vivement en se levant pour lui faire la bise, « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Eh bien je reviens de l'Opéra, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer vous voir ! » Sourit aimablement la femme en s'asseyant élégamment sur une chaise en bois.

« En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit sincèrement le Brun à lunettes en lui rendant son sourire.

« De même. Mais à vrai dire…je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour cela. » Poursuivit la plus vieille avec bonne humeur, « Vous le savez sans doute déjà, mais mon fils est parvenu à convaincre Lucius Malfoy de reprendre notre partenariat… »

Harry soupira… Ah ça oui, il était au courant. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire puisque le blond avait sciemment refusé d'avoir une quelconque entrevue avec Marvolo, répétant sans arrêt que sa décision était irrévocable. Au final, Harry avait dû faire appel à Draco Malfoy, un ancien camarade de fac avec lequel il était resté en bon terme et qui se trouvait être le fils de Lucius Malfoy pour faire entendre raison à son père… Ils avaient ainsi pu obtenir un rendez-vous et grâce aux talents de négociateurs de Marvolo, il n'avait pas été difficile de le convaincre de reprendre son partenariat avec Riddle Corp. … Marvolo lui avait d'ailleurs confié quelques heures après la fameuse entrevue avec le blond que Lucius Malfoy exécrait Riddle Senior au plus haut point. Harry se demanda vaguement ce que l'homme avait bien pu faire au Malfoy pour que ce dernier, pourtant connu pour son sang-froid légendaire, pète un câble et décide du jour au lendemain de couper tous les liens avec la Riddle Corp. …

« En effet, je suis au courant. » Répondit finalement Harry, se demandant où la femme voulait en venir.

« Eh bien j'ai entendu dire par Tommy que c'était en grande partie grâce à vous s'il a réussi à le convaincre ! » Sourit Mérope avec bienveillance, Harry rougissant légèrement sous ces paroles, « Je vous invite donc à fêter cela en déjeunant au manoir Riddle demain ! »

Harry regarda la femme comme si elle avait deux têtes. Lui ? Déjeuner chez les Riddle ? Au manoir de l'autre enfoiré ? Aie, aie, aie, mauvaise idée. Le connaissant, Riddle Senior pèterait un câble…Voulait-elle sa mort ?

« Ecoutez…c'est gentil à vous de me le proposer mais… »

' **Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire étrangler par votre mari.** ' Fut-il tenté de poursuivre mais il garda la bouche close. Et pourtant, comme si elle avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, Mérope reprit la parole.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour Thomas, il ne posera aucun problème. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Le Potter la regarda avec hésitation…Mérope Riddle était une femme vraiment gentille mais Harry avait peur de la réaction que Riddle Senior pourrait avoir en constatant sa présence dans son manoir…De plus, il avait déjà largement célébré cette nouvelle entente avec les Malfoy en festoyant avec Draco toute la nuit… Harry grimaça en songeant à l'horrible gueule de bois qu'il avait eu au début de la matinée…Oh il n'allait pas revenir dans une boîte de nuit avant un looong moment…Tout ça pour dire que l'idée de déjeuner au manoir Riddle ne le tentait pas vraiment. Autant rester loin des emmerdes. Voyant que le jeune homme ne se décidait pas, Mérope Riddle décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Mais vous savez, mon mari compte se rendre chez un ami toute la journée. » Suggéra-t-elle sans perdre son sourire puis, avisant sa mine indécise, elle ajouta, « Oh allez Harry, j'en ai parlé à mon fils et il semblait tellement enthousiaste ! »

La tête d'Harry se redressa brusquement, et Mérope Riddle crut presque voir ses oreilles tressaillir à la manière d'un lapin ayant entendu un bruit suspect.

« Enthousiaste dites-vous… ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix soudainement intéressée. Mérope arqua un sourcil.

« Oui, il s'est même libéré pour toute la journée. » Acquiesça-t-elle en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry…ça changeait la donne ça !

« Oh dans ce cas, je me dois d'accepter votre invitation…je veux dire…après tout il a dû annuler tous ses rendez-vous...n'est-ce pas ? Haha… » Expliqua gauchement Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais. Mérope haussa une fois de plus un sourcil sceptique mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Bien sûr. » Déclara-t-elle en se levant, « Nous nous verrons demain à midi dans ce cas. » Le salua-t-elle, Harry s'étant également levé pour lui faire la bise.

« Oui, sans faute ! » Promit Harry en regardant la femme quitter le bureau. Une fois seul, son sourire s'élargit… et ce fut presque par automatisme que le brun se saisit de son portable pour passer un appel.

« **Allô ?** » Fit une voix légèrement méprisante au bout du fil.

« Draco, t'es libre cet aprèm? » Dit Harry sans préambule.

« **Oui, pourquoi ?** » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Shopping mon vieux~! »

*o*o*o*o*o*

Tom regarda leur invité avec fascination…Harry était sublime. Ayant délaissé son habituelle cravate stricte, il était vêtu d'une belle chemise bleue nuit légèrement entrouverte et d'un pantalon blanc parfaitement coupé qui mettait ses jambes fuselées en valeur. Il avait également fait un effort pour discipliner ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés en les plaquant en arrière…et le rendu final était juste parfait. Le fils Riddle était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il entendit à peine sa mère l'appeler.

« …Tommy ? Tommy, mon fils ! » Répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

« Oui mère ? » Répondit Tom en haussant un sourcil gracieux.

« Pénélope va débarrasser la table, » Déclara-t-elle en se levant pour entraîner un Harry embarrassé dans le salon, « Allons prendre le thé… » Tom ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient fini de déjeuner…

Ils s'assirent rapidement autour de l'immense cheminée qui ornait le salon des Riddle et passèrent un agréable moment à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de l'entreprise en fait. Tom remarqua que le Brun à lunettes lui jetait souvent des coups d'œil furtifs, avant de rougir et de reporter son attention sur la maîtresse de maison. Cela lui arracha un léger sourire... Le jeune homme n'était pas du tout discret. Tom le détailla une fois de plus du regard… Pourquoi pas après tout. Harry était attirant et semblait s'intéresser à lui… il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Sortant de ses pensées, le fils Riddle entendit le rire cristallin du brun. Ce dernier venait de s'assoir aux côtés de Mérope qui semblait tenir un…oh fichtre. Sa mère avait sorti le vieil album photo…Classique.

« Vous étiez absolument adorable Marvolo ! » Rit Harry en observant la photo d'un petit Tom déguisé en sorcier.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Renchérit Mérope en haussant un sourcil en direction de son fils.

« Très drôle, mère. » Grommela Tom en grimaçant. La mère de famille et Harry éclatèrent simultanément de rire devant son expression. Toute cette joie fut cependant de courte durée puisqu'ils entendirent la porte du salon s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Gronda la voix froide de Riddle Senior en s'approchant, « Qu'est-ce qu'IL FICHE ICI ?! »

Tous se levèrent collectivement, sous le choc. Instinctivement, Tom se plaça devant Harry lequel, bien que parfaitement calme, leur jetait des regards angoissés et légèrement paniqués.

« Thomas, n'étiez-vous pas supposé rester chez Smith ? » Demanda calmement Mérope, quoique de la peur luisait dans son regard clair.

« Il a eu un empêchement. » Répondit sèchement l'homme en grimaçant, « Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Mérope. QU'EST-CE QUE CE VAURIEN FAIT ICI ?! » Hurla-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Père, calmez-vous. » Intervint Marvolo d'une voix glaciale, « Vous-… »

« QUE JE ME CALME ?! » S'exclama le plus vieux comme s'il avait mal entendu. Il jeta un regard meurtrier au jeune Potter « VOUS ! »

En vérité, ce regard chargé de haine et de colère aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille pour ce qui suivit…En effet, comme au ralenti, Riddle sénior s'était rué vers la table basse et s'était saisi de la théière en bousculant son fils sans ménagement, pour ensuite déverser son contenu sur l'invité indésirable, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur sous la brûlure occasionnée. Ni une ni deux, Tom se précipita sur son père pour le saisir par le col, le regard furibond. Mérope laissa échapper des couinements apeurés tout en s'approchant d'un Harry en état de choc…

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Thomas, hm ? » Le provoqua le père de famille en plissant le nez, « Je suis ton père. »

« Enculé… » Grogna Tom en raffermissant sa prise, le corps tremblant de rage.

« Tommy, je t'en prie calme-toi… » Sanglota sa mère, le faisant se retourner dans sa direction. Le brun s'aperçut alors de l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait leur invité…Relâchant rageusement son géniteur, Tom se rua sur Harry et se saisit de la main de ce dernier pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain avec précipitation. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Tom s'empressa de le déshabiller, déboutonnant doucement la chemise humide qui lui collait à la peau. Le fils Riddle grimaça en avisant les marques rouges et les cloques qui agrémentaient le torse pâle. Il humidifia rapidement une serviette et la posa délicatement sur les brûlures...Harry se crispa légèrement sous la douleur…Mais Tom fut surtout alerté par le silence inquiétant du jeune homme…Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des éclats de voix venant du salon…Mérope Riddle était en train de hurler sur son mari. Tom espéra de tout son cœur que ce monstre ne s'en prenne pas à elle…Sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

« Marvolo. » L'appela soudain Harry, le faisant revenir à lui.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure…Quand Tom posa son regard sur le petit brun, il fut surpris de le voir sourire. Mais ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires doux, timides ou niais dont lui seul avait le secret…non, loin de là. Celui-ci était froid, à en glacer le sang. Un rire inquiétant et quelque peu hystérique s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry.

« …Ton père…je vais le zigouiller. »

*o*o*o*o*o

Affalé sur son divan, Harry alluma la télévision en baillant gracieusement. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'il n'était pas revenu à Riddle Corp et vivait en ermite dans son appartement. Ce mode de vie le convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement. Ce salop de Riddle avait poussé le bouchon beaucoup trop loin…Du thé ! Il l'avait aspergé de thé bouillant ! Cet homme était malade. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, il se serait saisit du coûteux vase à fleur de Mérope Riddle et l'aurait fracassé contre son foutu crâne ! Ce bâtard avait déjà de la chance qu'il n'ait pas porté plainte…Il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour Mme Riddle et son fils pour faire cela. Harry rougit furieusement en pensant au fils Riddle…Le brun l'avait tout de même plus ou moins déshabillé dans une salle de bain…Dommage qu'il ait fait cela dans des circonstances pour le moins…regrettables. Fort heureusement, la brûlure n'avait laissé que quelques marques. Bon, des marques assez moches mais rien de bien méchant…Au moins Riddle Senior avait eu la décence de ne pas viser son visage, et encore heureux pour lui ! Harry ne l'aurait pas raté dans le cas contraire. N'empêche que cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à poser sa démission. Hors de question de rester dans cette entreprise des enfers. Cet incident avait été la goutte d'eau, ou plutôt la goutte de thé, qui avait fait déborder le vase… Draco l'avait contacté il y avait de cela deux jours; Lucius Malfoy était prêt à lui offrir un bon poste au sein de son entreprise et il serait généreusement rémunéré…Mme Riddle lui avait également envoyé un long pavé d'excuse, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur…Il n'avait donc aucune raison de rester à Riddle Corp. … Aucune raison à part… Marvolo en fait. S'il quittait réellement son poste de secrétaire, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le croiser au détour d'un couloir…De discuter avec lui à l'accueil… De passer du temps avec lui près de la machine à café… D'échanger des regards complices à chaque entrevue avec Riddle Senior… Harry n'aurait plus la possibilité de l'observer discrètement durant les rares réunions auxquels il pouvait assister… En vérité il ne pourrait plus le revoir du tout sauf, peut-être, dans le cadre de son nouvel emploi chez les Malfoy ou par le biais de la presse… et cette perspective l'attristait énormément. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'homme avait pris une place importante dans sa vie…Il se remémorait encore la manière dont Marvolo l'avait réconforté à la mort de Sirius…De comment il avait toujours pris sa défense durant les accès de colère de son exécrable père…De la douceur dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'il s'était occupé de sa brûlure il y a trois jours…De l'intensité de son regard tout au long du déjeuner…Harry était totalement et irrémédiablement dingue de lui. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Mais le brun était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de compromettre son avenir pour une amourette… parce qu'il était plus que clair qu'il n'aurait aucun avenir à Riddle Corp. …ni avec Marvolo. Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans l'appartement, le sortant de ses pensées déprimantes. Harry s'extirpa des nombreux coussins et peluches qui ornaient son divan et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cela ne pouvait être que Draco, il lui avait dit qu'il passerait le voir dans l'après-midi…Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir non un grand blond aux yeux gris à l'air hautain mais un grand brun aux yeux pervenche affichant une expression glaciale.

« Marvolo ?! » S'exclama Harry, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« En personne. » Répondit le plus vieux avec un demi-sourire qu'Harry trouva absolument craquant, « Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oh. Oui…bien sûr ! » Dit précipitamment le Potter en se décalant pour le laisser passer. Tandis qu'Harry dégageait toutes les peluches multicolores de taille variable du divan, _maudits soient Draco, Sirius et leurs cadeaux farfelus, Marvolo inspectait silencieusement les lieux d'un œil intéressé.

« Chouette appartement. » Commenta-t-il finalement en s'installant sur le meuble libéré.

« Merci. » Sourit Harry, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir fait le ménage quelques heures auparavant. Malgré sa simplicité et sa décoration légèrement loufoque, _avoir une tête de cerf rose fuchsia accroché au mur (encore un cadeau de Sirius) n'étant pas…disons très commun…, son appartement avait tout de même un certain charme et il en était fier. Le brun eut cependant un peu honte quand le plus vieux posa son regard sur la télévision qui affichait actuellement les images du cartoon qu'il était en train de visionner plus tôt. Marvolo arqua un sourcil.

« Je…les cartoons…c'est cool. » Bafouilla-t-il lamentablement, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. » Sourit calmement Tom en croisant les jambes avec une élégance qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aigue à son goût.

« J'aurais bien dit une tasse de thé mais… » Le brun plissa le nez, « Ce n'est pas très…convenable j'imagine. Je me contenterai d'un café. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite… » Sourit-il en quittant la pièce… Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la petite cuisine, il actionna la machine à café en expirant bruyamment. Thomas. Putain. De. Riddle. Junior. Dans son salon…Oh bon sang, il devait absolument se calmer ou son petit cœur allait exploser et son pauvre cerveau avec ! Harry était absolument ravi de le voir mais il se demandait vaguement ce que le plus vieux lui voulait…Et qu'est-ce que le Brun pouvait être sexy dans son costume trois pièce…Harry regarda son gros tee-shirt Bob l'éponge et son bas de jogging avec dépit. S'il avait su que Marvolo viendrait lui rendre visite, il aurait fait un petit effort…De plus, ses cheveux étaient encore plus démoniaques que d'habitude…vie de merde. Versant le café fumant dans une tasse blanche, Harry se redirigea vers le salon pour affronter le fils Riddle. Il tendit délicatement la tasse de café à son invité surprise en faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser la boisson brûlante _traumatisme, et s'assit à côté de Tom sur le divan.

« Merci. » Fit-il en portant gracieusement la boisson à ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Répondit calmement Harry en l'observant savourer le café en déglutissant, « Et sinon…Je suis ravi de vous voir mais…puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ? »

« Comment va votre brûlure ? » Demanda Tom en posant la tasse sur la table basse.

« Bien. Je veux dire… c'est pas trop moche. » Grimaça le plus jeune.

« Je vois. Je tenais une fois de plus à m'excuser pour le comportement honteux de mon père. D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que cela ces derniers temps. »

« Ne vous excusez pas Marvolo. » Dit Harry en agitant mollement la main, « Que je sache, vous ne lui avez pas demandé de m'asperger d'eau bouillante. »

« En effet. » Soupira le jeune Riddle et un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. « J'ai entendu dire…que vous comptiez travailler pour les Malfoy ? » Déclara subitement Marvolo en le fixant du regard. Harry se tendit…voilà donc la vraie raison de sa venue.

« Comment vous… »

« Lucius est un homme assez…bavard. » Expliqua Tom avec lenteur, « Il a, par je ne sais quel miracle, eu vent de ce qui s'est passé au manoir. »

' **Draco…** ' pensa immédiatement Harry en expirant bruyamment… cette sale fouine était incapable de tenir sa langue.

« J'en suis sincèrement navré…je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite mais vous comprenez bien que j'ai dû en parler à mes proches. » S'excusa Harry en passant une main épuisée sur son front, « Et…oui, je compte bel et bien travailler pour les Malfoy. Ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours…c'était… »

« La goutte de trop ? » Finit Tom d'une voix neutre.

« Ouais…la goutte de trop. » Confirma Harry en regardant ses genoux…Mais il sentit aussitôt une main relever délicatement son menton et immédiatement, ses yeux plongèrent dans les mers pervenche qui le fascinaient tant.

« Je comprends votre décision Harry… » Dit-il doucement en caressant la joue du jeune homme, « Mon père… a été inhumain. Et vous avez vécu un véritable enfer ces derniers mois. Il est tout à fait normal que vous souhaitiez poser votre démission… Je l'aurai moi-même fait depuis bien longtemps à votre place. Je ne vous retiendrai donc pas, car je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra légèrement à l'entente de cette phrase… Marvolo n'allait même pas essayer de le convaincre de rester…Et pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs ?

' **Qui suis-je, après tout…** ' Pensa le Potter avec tristesse…

« Vous êtes une personne remarquable Harry. » Murmura subitement le plus vieux en attrapant la main du Potter dans la sienne. « Et pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, j e ne souhaite pas que vous partiez. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Comment… ? » Dit-il lentement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Je ne souhaite pas que vous partiez. » Répéta Tom d'une voix ferme, « Ces trois derniers jours… Je me suis rendu compte que votre présence était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de tout foutre en l'air. Vous étiez la seule chose qui me retenait de quitter cette maudite entreprise et changer de pays. »

« Moi… ? Mais votre père… ? » Bafouilla Harry, abasourdi.

« Vous êtes sérieux Harry ? Mon père ? Vous avez pensé une seule seconde que je me souciais de ce qu'il pouvait penser ? » Dit dédaigneusement Tom en haussant un sourcil, « Je me fiche totalement de cet abruti…et si ce n'est toujours pas clair, je le hais. Du plus profond de mon âme… Mais vous me donniez la force de le supporter au quotidien, Harry. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…il devait rêver hein ? Cela ressemblait énormément à une déclaration d'amour ou il se trompait ? Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher…Les paroles de Tom l'emplissait d'une joie son nom. Il tenta de reprendre son calme puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Marvolo.

« Vous aussi. » Dit-il honnêtement.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le fils Riddle.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes l'une des raisons qui m'empêchaient de quitter Riddle Corp. … » Murmura Harry d'une traite en rougissant sous le regard intense du plus vieux.

« L'une des raisons ? » Susurra Marvolo en s'approchant doucement, « Et les autres ? »

« Hmm…l'argent peut-être ? » Répondit malicieusement Harry tandis qu'il sentait le souffle de Tom sur ses lèvres. N'en supportant pas davantage, il combla l'espace qui le séparait du plus vieux et captura ses lèvres avec envie. Le contact fut tendre…presque aérien, un simple effleurement qui les emplit d'une sensation de plénitude de par sa douceur. La main de Tom glissa dans les cheveux désordonnés et appuya doucement, accentuant le baiser. Ils se séparèrent en se souriant mutuellement avant de ressouder leurs lèvres presque aussitôt, avides de reprendre leur douce caresse. Harry se laissa totalement aller dans cette mer de sensation indéfinissable et quand Tom lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il entrouvrit la bouche avec plaisir, l'autorisant à y introduire sa langue. Un langoureux ballet débuta…Le Potter enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amour, se laissant retomber jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le divan, Marvolo le dominant totalement. Le baiser s'intensifia lentement, et la passion que le jeune Riddle y mettait, le fit rapidement défaillir…Tom avait un délicieux goût de menthe et de café…Les deux hommes sentirent leur excitation s'éveiller…Doucement, la bouche de Tom dévia sur la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, pour finir sa course dans son cou qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de le mordiller avec délice, y laissant une magnifique marque rougeâtre. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir; Marvolo captura une fois de plus ses lèvres, les dévorant avec envie et le petit brun ne put que répondre au baiser avec enthousiasme. En même temps, une main froide vint se faufiler sous son tee-shirt et caressa son ventre plat, le faisant frissonner…Tom effleura du bout des doigts les marques de brûlures, les caressant avec amour comme si celles-ci ne le dégoûtaient pas…Ce geste toucha Harry bien plus qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'il sourit contre les lèvres douces qui continuaient à l'embrasser avec ferveur. Lentement, tel un serpent, la main douce de Marvolo vint titiller délicatement l'un de ses tétons, lui arrachant un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Voyant que c'était une zone particulièrement sensible, le plus vieux s'acharna sur les bourgeons rosées, les pinçant et les griffant légèrement. Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement…c'était tellement bon ! Tom n'avait fait que le caresser…mais bon sang il avait si chaud et il se doutait que l'autre brun était dans le même état. Le jeune Potter déglutit difficilement… si au début il avait adoré ce foutu costume trois pièce… Il avait à présent l'envie irrésistible de le déchiqueter en mille morceaux. Alors qu'il tirait doucement sur la cravate de Tom pour le rapprocher, quelque chose vibra dans le pantalon de ce dernier.

« Ça c'est… »

« Mon téléphone. » Sourit Tom en se redressant, et pendant un instant, le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Tom était tellement beau…Ses cheveux étaient en bataille…Ses joues et ses lèvres rougies…et un souffle irrégulier semblait s'en échapper. Oh bon sang…Il était probablement l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Il vit l'adonis sortir son portable de la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier l'identité de l'impudent qui avait osé les interrompre.

« Pff c'est mon père. » Grimaça le brun en coupant l'appel avant de se pencher une fois de plus sur les douces lèvres de son aimé, mais le téléphone vibra une seconde fois, l'interrompant dans son élan.

« Tu devrais peut-être décrocher…C'est surement important. » Déclara Harry à contre cœur en se redressant. Marvolo lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux puis vint déposer un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Harry en aurait presque gloussé de plaisir…Calant doucement le beau jeune homme contre lui, Tom se saisit de son maudit téléphone pour le porter à son oreille.

« Père. » Dit-il froidement en jouant avec les mèches rebelles d'Harry, « Hm… Maintenant ?...Oui j'arrive tout de suite. »

Le jeune Potter soupira de déception en songeant que son connard de patron l'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom raccrocha.

« Je suis désolé Harry, je dois y aller. » S'excusa-t-il en se levant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses habits et ses cheveux, « Le vieux chnoque m'envoie faire une course chez les Malfoy puis le rejoindre. »

« Pas grave. » Répondit Harry en se levant à son tour. Il accompagna le Brun jusqu'à la porte, la gorge serrée par la frustration…Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au seuil de la porte, Tom se pencha lentement pour lui voler un baiser.

« On se revoit bientôt… » Susurra-t-il ensuite dans le creux de ses oreilles, le faisant frissonner.

« Oh j'y compte bien… » Sourit Harry, « Je pense me rendre à Riddle Corp. plus tard dans la journée pour… régler certaines choses avec ton paternel. »

« Dans ce cas c'est parfait. » Déclara Tom en posant un dernier baiser sur sa joue, « A plus tard, Harry. »

« A plus tard, Marvolo… »

Le grand Brun s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Après un petit moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux platine sortit de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire, derrière un immense pot de fleur.

« Draco ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?! » S'exclama vivement Harry tandis que le blond s'approchait de lui. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois en avisant la petite marque rose sur le cou du brun.

« Tu me racontes ça tout de suite. Et avec tous les détails. » Dit-il lentement en plissant les yeux. Harry éclata de rire tout en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Sacré Draco…

*o*o*o*o*o*

« Où étais-tu ? » Claqua la voix glaciale de Riddle Senior, confortablement assis derrière son bureau. Tom regarda son géniteur avec mépris…il haïssait tellement cet homme…Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait quitté les bras chaleureux de son amant pour rejoindre cet enculé.

« Chez un ami. » Répondit-il calmement en levant les sourcils avec suffisance. Et à cet instant, quelque chose dans le sourire mauvais qu'affichait son père l'horripila.

« Chez un ami… » Ricana le chef d'entreprise tandis que l'atmosphère dans le bureau s'était subitement alourdi, « Tu veux sans doute parler de la répugnante pédale qui me sert de secrétaire, hm ? »

Laissant tomber son masque de froideur, Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds face à l'insulte. Comment osait-il ? Et surtout comment savait-il ? Serrant les poings, il regarda son paternel d'un œil noir…sentant la rage pulser dans ses veines.

« Et oui mon fils. » Grimaça Tom Riddle Senior en crachant presque le dernier mot, « Je suis au courant. Vois-tu, quand je t'ai vu quitter ton bureau plus tôt que d'habitude, je me suis posé des questions...Je t'ai donc fait suivre et l'on m'a rapporté des choses pour le moins…inquiétantes. » L'homme laissa échapper un rire froid, « Tu sais, au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu un doute… je savais bien que sous tes airs d'enfant obéissant et parfait, tu cachais une véritable… perversion. »

Le fils Riddle écouta silencieusement le discours du plus vieux, l'expression neutre mais les dents serrés de colère. Prenant probablement son silence pour de la soumission ou de la repentance, l'homme poursuivit.

« Mais alors là ! Mon fils…mon propre fils… ! Pédé comme un phoque…C'était juste au-delà de toute mon imagination ! » S'exclama-t-il rageusement en plissant le nez d'un air franchement répugné, « Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû confier ton éducation à ta mère. Elle a fait de toi un monstre…et quand je vois ce que tu es devenu, j'ai du mal à te considérer en tant que fils ou même en tant qu'être humain…Mérope a systématiquement échoué et en paiera le prix, tu peux me croire. »

De plus en plus furieux, Tom se tendit imperceptiblement mais recomposa rapidement un masque de froideur, ne souhaitant pas donner satisfaction au plus vieux en explosant de colère.

« Oh. Et naturellement j'enverrai quelqu'un s'occuper du compte de ton…protégé. » Ricana sombrement le père de famille, « Il serait fort regrettable qu'il divulgue des informations préjudiciables sur le fils du PDG de la Riddle Corp. …Notre réputation en pâtirait. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, l'expression du jeune Marvolo se durcit. Il venait de prendre une décision. Cet homme n'avait pas d'âme…il était d'une cruauté sans nom. Mais ce que le patriarche ne savait pas, c'était qu'il pouvait lui aussi se montrer très…cruel. L'homme avait scellé son destin dès qu'il avait affirmé vouloir attenter à la vie d'Harry et de sa mère.

« Maintenant, sors d'ici. » Le chassa Riddle Senior, inconscient de la lueur dangereuse qui était apparue dans les yeux clairs de sa progéniture, « Je ne veux plus te voir. Ta simple vue me répugne… »

Tom acquiesça silencieusement avec un sourire glacial, faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte…Puis il se saisit discrètement de la lampe de bureau qui se trouvait sur une étagère dans un coin de la pièce…

Le temps était venu…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Harry parcourait les couloirs de la Riddle Corp. avec hâte, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son patron. Après avoir éjecté Draco de son appartement, _ ses questions devenaient beaucoup trop embarrassantes, il s'était préparé à la hâte et s'était rendu sur son lieu de travail pour enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Riddle Senior et accessoirement rencontrer Riddle Junior…Harry frissonna de plaisir en repensant au long baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques heures plus tôt… ça avait été magique. Le sourire pervers qui était apparu sur ses lèvres disparut cependant lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du bureau de son supérieur…Jusqu'à présent, il ignorait s'il devait démissionner…parce que Marvolo avait quand même présenté de très bons…arguments. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit puis aspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il sursauta cependant lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement étouffé et un bruit de verre cassé provenant du bureau. Alarmé, il poussa la lourde porte en bois et se figea devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Marvolo était debout au milieu de la pièce, une lampe de bureau maculée de sang à la main. Légèrement essoufflé, et des mèches ébènes désordonnées retombant sur son front brillant de sueur, son visage affichait un sourire dément. Harry baissa le regard et se figea une seconde fois en hoquetant de surprise. Aux pieds de Marvolo gisait le corps tremblotant et recroquevillé de Riddle Senior tandis qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe et de ses bras lacérés par les débris de verre.

Son hoquet de surprise attira l'attention de Tom qui détourna brusquement les yeux de la masse frissonnante pour les poser sur lui. De la surprise passa dans son regard clair en avisant la présence de son jeune amant.

« Harry… » Souffla-t-il, en faisant un pas vers lui. Mais les émeraudes paniquées d'Harry se posèrent immédiatement sur le corps tremblotant derrière Tom qui se redressait lentement, brandissant un éclat de verre d'un air menaçant. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. En une vitesse record, il traversa le bureau à grande enjambée et bouscula Marvolo sur le côté, le sauvant de justesse d'une mort certaine…Il se saisit par la suite du premier objet qui tomba sous sa main, un stylo plume, et plaqua Riddle sur le sol, l'immobilisant totalement tout en le forçant à lâcher l'éclat de verre.

« LACHE-MOI ESPECE DE DEGENERE, JE VAIS TE GHHMFF… »

Harry venait de lui assener un magnifique coup de poing…Aveuglé par la haine et la peur d'avoir failli perdre Tom, il brandit le stylo plume préféré de son ancien patron et le planta de toutes ses forces dans l'œil gauche de ce dernier sous le regard ébahi de Marvolo et le hurlement étouffé du vieux Riddle. Harry venait en effet de presser sa main libre sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit…Le petit brun arracha brusquement le stylo ensanglanté tout en se délectant du visage terrifié et tordu de douleur de Thomas Senior…Il se rendit compte qu'il trouvait cette situation purement jouissive…Brandissant une seconde fois le stylo fétiche du plus vieux, il se laissa submergé par toute la rage et la frustration qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois et planta encore une fois l'objet pointu dans le même œil, prenant bien soin d'étouffer les cris d'agonie de sa victime. Le Potter ressortit une fois de plus le stylo pour aussitôt le replanter dans l'orbite désormais creuse…enfonçant la pointe de plus en plus profondément avec un plaisir évident, le liquide écarlate éclaboussant son visage pâle.

Tom, en retrait, observait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui avec fascination…Regarder Harry s'acharner ainsi sur son père…ravageant ce visage tellement honni avec délectation, uniquement armé d'un stylo à plume…un sourire fou ornant son magnifique visage maculé de sang…, se laissant totalement aller à sa haine et sa rancœur…était pour le moins jouissif. Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que le corps de la victime avait cessé de se débattre…Vu le nombre de coup de stylo qu'Harry lui avait assené dans l'œil en profondeur, son cerveau devait être sérieusement endommagé. Thomas Riddle Senior n'était plus. Cela n'empêchait pas l'ancien secrétaire de continuer à le poignarder…Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par lâcher le stylo…rejetant la tête en arrière, le souffle court…Marvolo le trouva plus beau que jamais…Et comme s'il avait senti son regard clair sur lui, Harry regarda dans sa direction avec un sourire innocent.

« On fait comment pour se débarrasser du corps… ? » Demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Et à cette vision, Tom fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années…

Il éclata de rire.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Attablé dans un salon de thé en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, Harry regarda le grand titre du journal avec un sourire malsain.

'' **LE PDG DE RIDDLE CORP., PORTE DISPARU DEPUIS 3 MOIS. THOMAS RIDDLE JUNIOR PREND OFFICIELLEMENT LES COMMANDES.** ''

« Si ça se trouve il est mort… » Commenta Draco d'une voix traînante en jouant avec sa part de gâteau du bout de sa cuillère. « Vu son caractère de chien, cela ne m'étonnerai pas que quelqu'un l'ait tabassé dans un coin de rue… »

' **Ah si tu savais Draco…'** Pensa intérieurement Harry en ricanant…

Bien sûr que personne n'allait retrouver Thomas Riddle Senior. Marvolo et lui s'étaient eux même occupé de dissimuler sa dépouille…Ils l'avaient enterré là où personne n'irait le chercher…dans un trou paumé en Ecosse. Le plus difficile avait été de sortir le corps de l'immeuble. Une mission délicate qui leur avait pris toute l'après-midi…Mais après quelques ruses et diversions…ils avaient pu emporter le cadavre encore chaud dans la voiture de Tom. Cette dernière ainsi que le bureau du feu Riddle avait d'ailleurs été nettoyé au peigne fin par leur soin, afin qu'aucun enquêteur ne puisse trouver une quelconque preuve accablante. Les deux bruns avaient été très minutieux. Trois mois de pur bonheur étaient passés depuis l'incident et ni Harry ni Marvolo ne ressentaient une once de culpabilité. Cet enculé l'avait mérité, il était bien là où il était. Un endroit où il ne ferait plus chier son monde…Après deux longs mois de déni, même Mérope Riddle s'était faite une raison, se disant probablement que son mari s'était enfui avec l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses, laissant sa famille et toute sa fortune derrière lui. Elle avait décidé de refaire sa vie… Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sortant son portable pour vérifier l'heure, Harry sourit.

« Je dois y aller Dray, » Déclara-t-il en sortant deux billets pour les poser sur la table.

« Hmm…on dirait bien que monsieur est pressé de rejoindre son nouveau **patron** … » Ricana Draco en affichant son insupportable sourire goguenard.

« Oh la ferme Malfoy… » Rit Harry en lui donnant une tape virile sur l'épaule, « On se reparle se soir ! » Ajouta-t-il en désignant son téléphone, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Tu as intérêt. » Répondit le blond en portant gracieusement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Tom se leva pour raccompagner les deux hommes jusqu'à la porte. Lucius Malfoy et Orion Black étaient venus quelques heures plus tôt, et ils avaient longuement parlé affaires. Avec la pseudo-disparition de son paternel, il devenait le nouveau PDG de Riddle Corp. …Un dernier doigt d'honneur qu'il adressait à son géniteur. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, Orion Black lui serra chaleureusement la main en lui tapotant le dos.

« Je suis sincèrement navré que l'on n'ait pas pu retrouver la trace de votre père… » Déclara-t-il solennellement mais au vu du sourire malicieux qu'il affichait, Tom savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, « Vous pourrez toujours compter sur l'appui de la famille Black. »

« De même pour la famille Malfoy. » Sourit à son tour Lucius avec suffisance, ne cachant même pas la joie apparente que suscitait en lui la disparition de Riddle Senior. Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres de Marvolo.

« Il me tarde de travailler avec vous messieurs Black et Malfoy… » Dit-il sur un ton révérencieux.

Après le départ des deux hommes, Tom s'affala sur sa chaise tournante, pivotant pour faire face à l'immense baie vitrée…contemplant avec satisfaction la ville qui se dressait sous lui de la hauteur de l'ancien bureau de son géniteur…ou non. De son tout nouveau bureau. Des coups discrets se firent entendre du côté de la porte.

« Entrez ! » Tonna-t-il en se retournant.

La silhouette de son secrétaire se dessina alors dans le bureau, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la contemplant… D'une démarche féline, le petit brun s'approcha du bureau en bois massif, y déposant un journal.

« Alors…comment allez-vous Monsieur le PDG… » Sourit Harry en s'avançant pour s'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

« A merveille… » Répondit Tom en tirant sur la cravate du plus jeune pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

Harry avait drastiquement changé sa vie à bien des égards… Il avait réussi à atteindre les sommets, grâce à ce petit ange… Et ils partageaient désormais un important secret qui renforçait d'autant plus leur lien. Marvolo savait qu'Harry ne trahirait jamais sa confiance, tout comme il était certain qu'il ne trahirait jamais Harry. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il l'aimait à la folie et ne pourrait jamais plus s'en défaire.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Tom souleva le petit brun pour l'allonger sur la surface du bureau…s'apprêtant à honorer le corps de son amant…son amour…

Son complice.

FIN.

*o*o*o*o*o*

 **The ennnnnd! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu :p**

 **Bon, il est vrai que le délire du stylo plume était un peu abusé mais voilà, n'a-t-on pas tous envie de crever les yeux d'un prof ou d'un supérieur relou parfois… ?**

 **En tout cas, je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et faites-le moi savoir si vous souhaitez une éventuelle suite, on ne sait jamais x)**

 **Ciao les poussins !**


End file.
